ABSTRACT Neural tube defects (NTDs) are the second most common birth defect, affecting approximately 500,000 births worldwide based on estimates from the International Federation of Spina Bifida and Hydrocephalus and over 3,000 pregnancies in the United States annually. Although the causes of NTDs in humans have been extensively studied, the known risk factors explain only a small proportion of the population burden and, thus provide only a partial solution towards their prevention. Additional effort to understand the causes, consequences and prevention of NTDs is of high clinical and public health significance, and therefore strongly warranted. Since its inception in 1999, the International Neural Tube Defects Conference series has provided a unique forum for the NTD research community to share research findings, identify research gaps and priorities and plan future research projects that address the causes, consequences and prevention of NTDs. The conferences have provided trainees with the opportunity to integrate into the larger NTD research community, present research findings and identify post-doctoral and faculty level positions within groups with shared research interests. As in the past, the goals of the 10th International Neural Tube Defects Conference are to: 1. bring together established and new investigators, from a variety of research disciplines, with a shared interest in the causes, consequences and prevention of NTDs, 2. provide a forum for NTD researchers to present their latest research findings, 3. foster the development of multidisciplinary, multinational collaborations, 4. afford trainees an opportunity to learn about the opportunities in the field of NTD research and establish relationships with the scientists and clinicians who currently shape the NTD field.